


Perfect To Me: A Sequel To Perfect

by psychoglambert



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: Adam - Freeform, Joe - Freeform, Lambert - Freeform, M/M, Ratliff, Tommy - Freeform, gays, male sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoglambert/pseuds/psychoglambert





	Perfect To Me: A Sequel To Perfect

**Title:** Perfect To Me: A Sequel To Perfect

 **Author:** psychoglambert

 **Summary:** Tommy Joe realizes that nothing in his life will ever be perfect.

 **Rating:** MA18+

 **Note:** Some of the sexual practices depicted in this work of fiction may be inappropriate to some readers. Viewer discretion is advised.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events here in actually occurred. Or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real person's whose names are used without permission. The author intends no offense to anyone. The events appearing in the following text are products entirely of the author's imagination and are not meant to be in any way taken as having actually happened. The author owns none of the characters.

 

Tommy's eyes flutter open. He sees a bright, white light shining down on him...and a hazy figure is standing over him. It seems to be talking, except all Tommy can think is, _fuck, there is a heaven! And that's an angel! I wonder if it's bringing me to God...oh no! Does this mean I'm an angel, too?! My TATTOOS! Oh, thank God they're still there...I hope God is okay with Raegan...maybe I'm going to Hell! No! But it would be cool to meet Satan..._

"Tommy?" the figure speaks.

 

 _WHAT?! Is that ADAM?! Adam died, too, AND HE'S an ANGEL?! WOW. Nooo...I need my Fender..._ Tommy starts to cry, noticing Adam Angel's face creases with worry.

 

"Tommy? Are you okay? Should I get the nurse?" Adam Angel says.

 

Tommy shakes his head. "Heaven doesn't have any nurses!" Tommy takes Adam Angel's hand, clutching it in his own pale hand. "May I go see Him?"

 

Adam Angel looks at Tommy strangely. "Well...what do you mean by 'Him?'"

 

Tommy widens his eyes. "God! If I'm going to get judged, then do it now!"

 

Adam Angel laughs. "Tommy, you're not in Heaven."

 

Tommy's lower lip trembles. "B-but I don't want to be in Hell! What have I done?!"

 

Adam Angel sits down on the side of the bed. "Tommy, you didn't die. You're in the hospital. I came over to your apartment and used the spare key to get in. I found you in the bathtub in a bath of...blood. Can you explain what happened? Tommy, I was so scared! I thought you were dead!" Adam leans down and hugs Tommy tightly. "Why, Tommy? Why did you do that to yourself?"

 

Tommy blinks, looking around at his surroundings: monitors, IV bags, and bright lights. He holds his hands close to his face, taking in the IV needle, the little finger clippy thing, and different little specimens stuck to his body obviously monitoring his heart rate, blood pressure, and other health things Tommy doesn't know about. He picks at the light blue hospital gown he's wearing, thinking how hilarious it is--he finally gets to wear a dress (it's a GOWN, come on).

 

Tommy hugs Adam fiercely, taking in his cologne smell--sorta like vanilla.

 

Tommy giggles. _I finally got Adam in my bed! HA!!_

 

"Tommy? You gonna answer me?" Adam looks into Tommy's brown eyes lovingly.

 

"I-I cut myself. I don't know why. I can't remember much--just carving 'perfect' into my leg. Then I was out like a light!" Another giggle escapes.

 

Adam strokes Tommy's hair, smoothing it down. "Oh, Pretty Kitty. We'll talk about it later, okay? I'll let you rest."

 

Tommy grabs Adam's wrist. "No! Don't leave me! Stay with me, Adam."

 

At Tommy's request, he lays down by him, his long legs stretching out across the hospital bed. "You're really cute in that hospital gown, you know."

 

Tommy wrinkles his nose. "Ew. These things don't even have a covering on my fucking ass. You think that's _cute_? I think that's fucking gross."

 

"Same as when you wear a thong, Tommy." Adam pats Tommy's fringe, smiling at him.

 

Tommy looks up at Adam, brows knit together. "A...thong? How do you know I wear those?"

 

Adam gives Tommy a look of disbelief. "Tommy, get real. When you're at rehearsal, and you bend to get your guitar out, you don't ever think your black lacy thong is riding up your back? I purposely look each time, and each time, I'm right."

 

Tommy pulls the gown up a little bit farther, spreading his legs. "So...do you like it?"

 

Adam growls deep in his throat, rolling onto his side and throwing an arm over Tommy. "You see what's in my pants. Do you think I like it?" Adam moves closer to Tommy, scooting over on the bed so his hips are pressed against Tommy's.

 

Tommy swallows, feeling Adam's growing erection pressing against his thigh. _Fuck, Adam's hard,_ he thinks, pulling the gown up a little more. "Do you like it when I do this?" Tommy asks, hooking a finger around the hem of the gown and tugging it up his thighs. He hears Adam swallow thickly, eyes glued to the hemline of the gown.

 

"Fuck, yes, I like that." Adam gets up from the bed and gently closes the door. "I like that very much, Mr. Ratliff."

 

A beeping in the room distracts Tommy and Adam from their play. Adam peers at the monitor by Tommy's bedside, reading the chart. "Did you know that your heartbeat just went up? I think it's a reaction to me. Is it, Pretty Kitty?"

 

Tommy wriggles around on the bed, cock thick and heavy between his legs. _Damn, look what that motherfucker did to me! He's purposely trying to do this._ "I'm warm. That's all it is, okay?"

 

Adam slowly walks over to Tommy's bedside, crawling up on the mattress. "I don't know about that, Tommy..." Adam trails a light finger up Tommy's thigh, under the hospital gown, lightly touching his cock. The monitor starts to beep faster, and Adam grins. "Aww...Tommy Joe. I can hear my Kitty's heartbeat when he gets excited..." Adam trails a path up Tommy's hard cock, to the head. He swirls his finger around in the wetness there, rubbing Tommy's slit.

 

Tommy spreads his legs apart as far as he can, resting his head back, and tries to calm his heartbeat.  As Adam lubricates his finger with his semen, Tommy hesitates at what this is going to turn into--a one-time bang in the hospital, or something more special. As he hears Adam's zipper zip down, he realizes he doesn't really care. All he wants to do is get on Adam's thick, ten-inch cock, ride out his and Adam's orgasms together, try to pretend they're together. _It's like I'm a little kid, but I don't care. I love him._ Tommy shocks himself at the last thought; he always thought of himself as straight, but curious. He's always enjoyed the attention from men more than women, but he's never really admitted to himself of what that might mean.

 

Adam snaps Tommy out of his daydream. He's straddling Tommy, pants abandoned on the floor--there's no underwear to be seen--and he's currently trying to lift Tommy's gown up, struggling with all the wires attached to Tommy's body.

 

Tommy manages to get Adam to settle with the gown being stuck at his waist. He pulls Adam closer to him, hands clutching his hips. Adam's hard, leaking cock rubs against Tommy's stomach, making him want it inside of him.

 

Tommy raises up his hips, lifting up his legs to wrap around Adam's shoulders. "Fuck me," Tommy whispers, grabbing Adam's thick cock and stroking his hand along the length of it. Adam grabs Tommy's hands, pinning them above him.

 

"No, you're not going to help. You're the patient, I'm the sexy, gay nurse."

 

Tommy laughs, letting Adam manhandle him. "Alright, tiger."

 

Adam gently places the head of his dick at the entrance to Tommy's hole, letting Tommy enjoy the wet warmth that is making it slick. Adam rubs his cock against Tommy's hole, feeling it open up. "Ohh, Kitty..."

 

Tommy bucks up into Adam's touch, making the tip of Adam's cock slide ever-so-gently in Tommy's ass.

Tommy leans his head back, awash in the senses of Adam in him, just _being_ , as Adam gently pushes in the rest of the way. This time, to Tommy, it feels different; more _loving_ than it usually does.

Tommy's instincts prove right when Adam leans down and whispers in his ear, "I love you, Thomas Joseph Ratliff."

Adam and Tommy move together, Tommy spreading his legs to invite him farther, deeper, into him. Adam thrusts his hips up, his pre-come slicking the way, as his dick slides into Tommy fully, to the base. Tommy moans as Adam hits his prostate, and Tommy responds by lightly nipping the bigger man's arm, which is pinning him to the bed.

Adam grinds his hips around in a circle, pressing into Tommy hard, making sure he can feel everything.

"Fuck," Tommy spits out, "like, you fucking gotta get some lube or shit, 'cause this fucking _hurts_." Tommy winces at the sudden pull out of Adam's cock, his hole slowly contracting back to normal. _Fuck,_ Adam is huge. Big enough to do some serious damage if he doesn't prep properly first. Tommy watches as Adam digs in the back pocket of his pants, throwing them back onto the floor when he fishes out what he was looking for. Adam resurfaces with a small packet in his hand, and rips it open with his teeth.

"Fuck, you jackass. You carry lube around with you?" Tommy watches in disbelief.

Adam grunts. "When you have a little pretty boy hanging on you half your day, trying to weasel his way up your ass with dirty talk, dressing like a first-class hooker, you carry lube around with you--just for those impromptu fucks in hospitals, you know."

Tommy playfully slaps Adam's bare ass. "You motherfucker. I don't hang around you all day."

Adam squeezes the lube into his hand, applying it to his hard cock, and to Tommy's hole. "What about the time we were in Bali and you didn't leave me alone once throughout the day, not even to take a piss?"

Tommy doesn't answer, he just spreads his legs farther. "Why don't you shut your fucking mouth and get that cock inside the 'little pretty motherfucker?'"

Adam laughs. "That's what I thought."

Adam slides in Tommy with ease, the lube helping slick the way. Tommy and Adam kiss, lips locking together, moving slowly. Soon, their motions become erratic, Adam thrusting into Tommy forcefully, so that Tommy's head bangs into the headboard.

"Mmm, sorry, Kitty," Adam apologizes, kissing the spot where Tommy's head whacked into the bed.

"'S'okay. Just...son-of-a-bitch, Adam!" Tommy yells as he feels his balls tighten, and he tries to hold back his orgasm. "Quick, fuck me before I come," Tommy spits.

Adam drives into Tommy, the wetness making a slicking sound. Adam reaches down and pumps Tommy's cock, wrapping his hand around the base and sliding up and down fast.

Tommy feels his orgasm rip through his body; shaking him to his core. He ejaculates onto Adam's chest, some landing on his own stomach.

Tommy watches as Adam's face tightens up, a sign that he's _this close_ to coming. Tommy waits for him, lets Adam viciously ride out his orgasm in his ass. He feels Adam's come spray into him; warm, wet, hot, and creamy all at the same time.

They lay there, panting, Adam collapsed on top of Tommy. A sharp "Mmhmm" startles them up.

The doctor and nurse are standing by the door, the blonde nurse with her hand over her mouth and the doctor's mouth pinched tightly.

Tommy's heart rate monitor _was_ racing, now slowed down to a periodic beat. "Uhh...Hi?"

Adam nervously laughs, running a hand through his tousled hair. He quickly snatches up his leather pants, pulling them on. "Umm...so...here. Let me take care of this." Adam pulls his wallet out from his back pocket, opening it up and taking out a wad of bills a couple of inches thick.

The doctor and the nurse's eyes widen when Adam splits the wad in half and hands one half to each of them. "Here, take this. I think you'll keep this quiet, right? No gossiping during coffee break?"

They both nod, the nurse stepping foward. "Excuse me, but, I was concerned about the patient's health. Sexual activity gets a person's heart rate up, and Mr. Ratliff's condition wasn't the best to begin with. I would recommend him staying another night."

Tommy opens his mouth, about to say something. But then he stops himself, thinking. _I wanna go home with Adam tonight! I don't care, I'm physically fit. I know..._

"Ma'am?" Tommy asks, trying to be polite. "Could you perhaps get me something to eat? Maybe some vanilla ice-cream?"

The nurse smiles at Tommy, nodding her head. "Yes, I'll be right back."

As she turns to leave, the doctor follows her out of the room, leaving Adam and Tommy alone.

"Quick!" Tommy says. "Get me my clothes. We're busting out of this fuckhole. You got any more money in that wallet?"

Adam nods, grabbing Tommy's clothes out of the _Patient's Belongings_ bag hanging by Tommy's bedside. "You really think I only walk around with a couple hundred in my wallet?" Adam pulls another thick wad of bills from his man-purse. "What do you think would cover the cost?"

Tommy thinks, pulling on his pants, ditching his underwear. "Couple grand. If they need any more, too bad. Now help me get this fucking IV out of my hand."

Adam picks out several bills, leaving them on the bedside table. He hurries over to Tommy, carefully peeling off the tape holding the IV in his hand. "Okay, close your eyes. I'm gonna take it out now."

Tommy dutifully shuts his eyes, feeling the slight tug as the IV slips out of his vein. Tommy whips on his striped hoodie, pulling it over his bare chest. He grabs his shirt, not having any time to put it on. "Let's go."

Tommy and Adam slip out of the room, looking both ways for the nurse or doctor.

"Come on. Let's go. Don't run; you'll look suspicious," Adam instructs Tommy.

They walk briskly down the hallway, smiling at the receptionist. They walk out of the doors, heading towards Adam's BTW.

Adam hits the automatic unlock key, getting in the driver's side. Tommy slides into the passenger's seat, stealing a quick look at Adam.

"Tommy?" Adam says. "I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" Tommy looks at the ground, sure this is the moment where Adam's going to tell him that it was all a big mistake, he didn't mean what he said, it won't happen again.

"I meant what I said in that hospital room. Look at me, Tommy Joe."

Tommy looks up, his blonde fringe falling in front of his eyes.

"I love you. I hope you can say the same for me."

Tommy sniffles, trying to stay calm and not jump up and start to do a happy dance. "I love you, Adam Mitchel Lambert."

Tommy watches as Adam's mouth stretches into a wide smile. He leans over, grabbing Tommy's chin and planting a big kiss on Tommy's soft pink lips.

"I thought so. Who's my baby? C'mon, Pretty Kitty, Kitty, Kitty," Adam teases him.

"Me." Tommy smiles, leaning into his special spot on Adam's chest, finally, for once, feeling truly happy and content.

 

 

 


End file.
